love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live!
This article is about the franchise. For other uses, see Love Live! (disambiguation). is a Japanese multimedia project co-developed by ASCII Media Works' Dengeki G's Magazine, the music label Lantis, and the anime studio Sunrise. Love Live! has released music CD's, anime music videos, live concert videos, a manga adaption, video games, card games, and an anime series. The project officially began on June 30, 2010 with the release of a prologue story and character introductions. :For more details on the history of the project: Love Live! History Anime :More details: Episodes List Nine high school girls, Honoka Kosaka, Eli Ayase, Kotori Minami, Umi Sonoda, Rin Hoshizora, Maki Nishikino, Nozomi Tojo, Hanayo Koizumi, and Nico Yazawa, form an idol group called μ's (pronounced as 'Muse') in order to save their school, Otonokizaka High School, from closing. *The first season of the anime aired from January 6 to March 31, 2013 with a total of 13 episodes. *An original video animation episode (OVA) was released on November 27, 2013, coupled with the sixth unit single Music S.T.A.R.T!!. *The second season aired from April 6 to June 29, 2014 with a total of 13 episodes. *A movie premiered in Japan on June 13, 2015. Manga :More details: Love Live! Manga There are three different series of manga adaptations of Love Live!. All of their scenarios are written by Sakurako Kimino, with character designs by Yuuhei Murota. *The first is entitled "Love Live! School idol project". It is illustrated by Arumi Tokita. It began serialization in the January 2012 issue of Dengeki G's Magazine. The manga ended serialization in the magazine's May 2014 issue and was transferred to Dengeki G's Comic starting with the June 2014 issue. *The second is entitled "Love Live! Anthology". It is drawn by a variety of illustrators, different for each chapter. *The third is entitled "Love Live! School idol diary", and is a manga adaptation of the light novel series by the same title. It is illustrated by Masaru Oda. The first few chapters of "Love Live! School idol project" may be read in English legally at Comic Walker . Books :More details: Love Live! School idol diary, Love Live! Booklet Stories, Love Live! Publications Love Live! School idol diary is a set of novels in the Love Live! franchise, written by Sakurako Kimino and illustrated by Natsu Otono and Akame Kiyose with character designs from Yuuhei Murota. It is split into two series: *Each of the first nine volumes retells parts of the Love Live! anime series story from a different idol's point of view along with their backstories. *Each subsequent volume of the second series talks about an event within the school year, and is each told from two different idols' point of view. There are also shorter stories released with alternate volumes of the anime's Blu-Ray Discs, similarly written by Sakurako Kimino and illustrated by Natsu Otono and Akame Kiyose with character designs from Yuuhei Murota. There are a variety of other publications available including game guides, illustration books and sheet music. Games A free rhythm game was developed by KLab and released by Bushiroad for iOS devices on April 15, 2013, called Love Live! School idol festival. A version for Android devices was released on June 6, 2013. An arcade version titled Love Live! School idol festival ~after school ACTIVITY~ was made available for play on December 6, 2016. A new game titled Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS was announced to be in production on September 21, 2017, and was released in September 26, 2019. A game for PlayStation Vita entitled "Love Live! School idol paradise" was released on August 28, 2014 as a series of three rhythm-action video games, developed by Dingo. The three games were released as "Vol. 1 Printemps Unit," "Vol. 2 BiBi Unit," and "Vol. 3 lily white Unit." There are four trading card games manufactured by Bushiroad that feature Love Live!, titled: *''Victory Spark Booster Pack "Baby Princess & Love Live!"'' *''Weiss Schwarz Love Live! School idol project'' *''Fiveqross'' *''Love Live! School idol collection'' There is also a board game titled . Information Programs :''More details: Information Programs Several information programs have aired and are still airing to promote the whole franchise, with the voice actresses hosting each program. The programs that aired on internet TV are: * * . * While the programs that aired on internet radio are: * * . Full Unit Singles :To see the list of composers and arrangers, click here. Sub-units Printemps ----- BiBi ----- lily white Duo & Trio Singles Solo Albums Solo Live! collection Other Singles Love Live! Web Radio ---- Love Live! TV Anime Blu-ray ---- Love Live! TV Anime 2 Blu-ray ---- Love Live! Movie Blu-ray ---- μ's →NEXT LoveLive! 2014 ~ENDLESS PARADE~ Special CD ---- μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Special CD Albums Best Album Best Live! Collection ---- Love Live! TV Anime Original Soundtracks ---- Love Live! Compilation Albums ---- The Guided Fate Paradox Character Song Album Live Concerts Others Love Live! National Otonokizaka High School Tour Trivia *Uncovered old documents revealed the candidates for the title of the Love Live! project back during its initial planning phase:https://web.archive.org/web/20171107091242/http://seiyufan.livedoor.biz/archives/8418789.html **'1st Place Candidate' **'2nd Place Candidates' **'3rd Place Candidates' Give a Cheer Be of Good Cheer Cheer Over The Victory References ja:ラブライブ! Category:Browse Category:Love Live!